


Wires and Rods

by Kimyona_Sensei, markiboss (purplelly)



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Robot Enginer! Mark, Robot! Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimyona_Sensei/pseuds/Kimyona_Sensei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelly/pseuds/markiboss
Summary: Jack is a robot in need of some TLC. Written by Markiboss (purplelly), and read by Hanayu Kimyona.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [markiboss (purplelly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Artificial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573533) by [markiboss (purplelly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelly/pseuds/markiboss). 



Album: Wires and Rods  
Track List:   
0\. Intro  
1\. Artifical   
2\. Installations   
3\. Advanced  
4\. Metal Skeleton   
_________

Download link:  
https://www.dropbox.com/sh/t01fmcuc7xpb2xc/AACrYHPDxrtBLFGcmcBJJmwOa?dl=0


End file.
